eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Justinfall
Population: 78,921, Size: 1,294 acres Wealth: 394,605,000 gp. Max value for sale: 26,044 gp. Max pawn value: 138,112 gp Demographics: Human (51%), Halfling (24%), Elf (18%), Half-Elf (3%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Justinfall is bisected by a river, and the castle stands alone on an island in the middle of the river, and is known for its flowers.The city is built on top of the ancient ruins of a long lost civilization (presumably High elves). The ruler is Queen Estrith, wife of the late leader of the rebellion. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Brazen Umberhulk Owner: Bellow Brushgater, Male Halfling Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees and is adjacent to a small office. Description: The tavern is a plaster and wood framed sprawling single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and a koi pond. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and a craps table. Specials: Fruit Casserole with Cake and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Meatballs Ramen with Sharp Cheese and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Fruit Burger and a Glass of Vodka (4 sp) Other Patrons: Erain Fatrongbon, Female Halfling Details Valquis Xiloro, Female Elf Details Susan Azzo, Female Human Details Jill Glenfellow, Female Halfling Details Elysaline Harps, Female Human Details Sariet Greenleaf, Male Halfling Details Aldo Sanklin, Male Human Details Drogo L'Fong, Male Half-Elf Details Blacksmith: Jo's Duty Owner: Jo Fatrongather, Male Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster cabin, with several shuttered windows and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Armor of Resistance (dmg 152) (5,492 gp) Javelin of Lightning (dmg 178) (1,489 gp) Sword of Vengeance (dmg 206) (1,370 gp) Other Patrons: Sybily Evaner, Female Human Details Mathery Almeng, Female Human Details Rinn Osav, Female Half-Elf Details Helian Hildend, Female Human Details Alchemist: Mad Clairvoyance Owner: Olivin Hilltopple, Female Halfling Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed cabin, with several shuttered windows and moss-covered walls and roof. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains several paintings on the wall and a large tome on a stand covered in notes. Specials: Philter of Love (dmg 184) (89 gp) Oil of Slipperiness (dmg 184) (472 gp) Philter of Love (dmg 184) (90 gp) Other Patrons: Anastria Aloscienirra, Female Elf Details Guy Hybridan, Male Human Details Raymon Fahrend, Male Human Details Jeweler: Crown Necklace Owner: Adel Hildenman, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is crowded with shoppers and has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The jeweler is a concrete simple building, with a gray tile roof and a koi pond. It contains well-stocked workshop and arrangements of roses in the corners. Specials: Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (998 gp) Ring of the Ram (dmg 193) (4,757 gp) Other Patrons: Kithri Greedfellow, Female Halfling Details Adramil Withrethra, Male Elf Details Carivol Feeny, Male Half-Elf Details Enchanter: The Unseen Summoner Owner: Emmeline Chane, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has drunken revelers and is next to a large public square. Description: The enchanter is a wooden large single storey building, with a yellow tile roof and a smooth stone floor. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains well-stocked workshop and bone candlebras with floating flames. Specials: Rope of Climbing (dmg 197) (1,985 gp) Ioun Stone, Strength (dmg 176) (2,867 gp) Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (588 gp) Other Patrons: Uthemath Galanthan, Male Elf Details Jane Solvent, Female Human Details Alizabeth Rolven, Female Human Details General Store: The Pilgrim's Shanty Owner: Nutae Rothralas, Male Elf Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty and has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The general store is a concrete simple building, with a white tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Specials: Lantern, Hooded (phb 152) (5 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Smith's Tools (phb 154) (19 gp) Other Patrons: Normas Woodhouse, Male Human Details Adelaide Zhou, Female Human Details Everad Wing, Male Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Mary Woodhouse, Female Human Details The house is a wooden large single storey building, with a green tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A big working dog is eager to greet visitors. Category:Cities in Athellan Category:Cities Category:Settlements in Athellan Category:Cities in Dywedir Category:Capitals Category:Locations Category:Settlements